


DVD Extras

by PepperF



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperF/pseuds/PepperF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie-making, romantic melodrama as proxy, the art of subtle manipulation, and ghost (?) ninja alien robots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DVD Extras

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, what I TOTALLY need right now is another show and/or ship to eat my brain. Thank you SO MUCH, COMMUNITY. *glares*

Production stills:

The whole group in the study room. Abed is kneeling in front with a clapperboard and a showbiz grin. Left to right, behind him:   
\- Jeff, looking at his phone;  
\- Annie, smiling at Jeff;  
\- Shirley, smiling at the camera;  
\- Pierce, looking suspiciously at the camera;  
\- Troy, doing a Superman pose;  
\- Britta, helping to support Troy and flailing a little.

The photo straight afterwards: Britta and Troy are blurrily falling towards the floor. Pierce is speaking. Shirley is looking at Pierce as though she's about to put his face through something large and tuneful. Jeff is smiling at Annie. Annie is looking at Troy and Britta with her hand over her mouth. Abed is still in the exact same showbiz grin pose.

A spaceship model in production. It's made from toilet rolls, plastic drink bottles, and scavenged wires, all sprayed silver. It's actually remarkably good. Abed and Troy are bent over it, adding detail with marker pens and glitter glue.

Shirley, Jeff and Pierce doing a dramatic read-through, all hands and open mouths. Abed is smiling fondly as he watches them. This photo has been taken by Britta – you can tell by the blurriness.

Troy, on top of a mountain of what seem to be bags of sugar. He's striking an heroic pose. Below him is the crew: Garrett is holding the camera, Pavel is holding a boom mike, and Abed is watching the take through a small screen. 

\---

Cast interviews:

Troy, in the cafeteria. "Day one of shooting!" he says, excitedly. "I'm hoping it'll be a blast, with tears, laughter, riots, explosions, life-changing moments – you know, the whole Heart of Darkness experience." He nods to himself as if that would be his dream come true. 

Pierce and Britta, in the study room. "I expect I'll bring a lightness to my part," says Pierce. "A certain touch, you know. But not a bad touch. No, no. A good, light touch. A caress, if you will. A soft, gentle caress..." he drifts off, smiling slightly. 

Britta looks as though she ate something disgusting. "I'm only here because Abed said that Pierce and I don't get much screentime together," she informs the camera. "And now I remember why."

Shirley, in the cafeteria. "Abed promised me that this won't be a repeat of that time he tried to steal the story of Our Lord and turn it into a blasphemous pastiche," she says, in her nicest voice.

"Like Monty Python in The Life of Brian?" asks an anonymous interviewer. Shirley's face drops into seriously-going-to-kick-your-ass mode.

"Don't you talk trash about those Python boys," she warns. "That was a satire on blindly following a faith for no reason, the whole point was that Brian WASN'T the Messiah, and they are comedy geniuses."

Jeff and Annie, in the study room. They're joking around, teasing one another. "Are you in costume?" Annie asks Jeff. He raises his eyebrows at her, and she pokes him gently. "You're looking very preppy today."

"Preppy like Robert Redford in the sixties, right?" Jeff preens, straightening his collar. "Yeah, you know I make this look good."

Annie rolls her eyes and laughs, nudging his shoulder. He grins fondly down at her.

Abed, in the cafeteria. "In movie-making, as in war, things get confused – power, ideals, the old morality, and practical necessity... because there’s a conflict in every human heart between the rational and the irrational, between good and evil. And good does not always triumph."

\---

Production notes:

SENT: Tue 03/10/2012 08:12  
FROM: annie.edison@greendale.edu  
TO: abed.nadir@greendale.edu  
SUBJECT: Scene 35

Abed, we need to talk about this script. Particularly scene 35.  
Ax

 

SENT: Tue 03/10/2012 09:24  
FROM: jeffrey.winger@greendale.edu  
TO: abed.nadir@greendale.edu  
SUBJECT: What the hell?

No, Abed. Just no.

\- Jeff.

 

SENT: Tue 03/10/2012 14:26  
FROM: abed.nadir@greendale.edu  
TO: jeffrey.winger@greendale.edu; annie.edison@greendale.edu  
SUBJECT: Script revision  
ATTACHED: TBSITW v3.2.docx

Jeff, Annie.

Revision attached, see pages 14, 52 – 53, 115, 179 – 185, 192, and 249.

From the desk of,  
Abed Nadir.

 

SENT: Tue 03/10/2012 14:31  
FROM: jeffrey.winger@greendale.edu  
TO: abed.nadir@greendale.edu; annie.edison@greendale.edu   
SUBJECT: RE: Script revision

Abed! This is WORSE!

 

SENT: Tue 03/10/2012 14:40  
FROM: annie.edison@greendale.edu  
TO: abed.nadir@greendale.edu; jeffrey.winger@greendale.edu   
SUBJECT: RE: RE: Script revision

Abed, the problem wasn't with the character development (actually, that was really good – and the changes really give it some pep!). It was more that… Look, I'm just not comfortable with the level of commitment to the role that you seem to require.  
Ax

 

SENT: Tue 03/10/2012 14:42  
FROM: jeffrey.winger@greendale.edu  
TO: abed.nadir@greendale.edu; annie.edison@greendale.edu   
SUBJECT: RE: RE: RE: Script revision

What Annie is trying but failing to say, Abed, is that we are not doing a goddamn sex scene.

And by the way, I wouldn't talk like that, you know. During. That's completely cheesy and out of character. 

 

SENT: Tue 03/10/2012 14:44  
FROM: annie.edison@greendale.edu  
TO: jeffrey.winger@greendale.edu;   
SUBJECT: RE: RE: RE: RE: Script revision

Oh really?  
Ax

 

SENT: Tue 03/10/2012 14:45  
FROM: annie.edison@greendale.edu  
TO: jeffrey.winger@greendale.edu;   
SUBJECT: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Script revision

No, I'd be far more manly and there would be ABSOLUTELY NO CRYING and you know what, this is really not relevant.

 

SENT: Tue 03/10/2012 14:55  
FROM: abed.nadir@greendale.edu  
TO: jeffrey.winger@greendale.edu; annie.edison@greendale.edu  
SUBJECT: RE: RE: RE: RE: Script revision

Jeff, Annie.

Oh, is that all? Okay. I was thinking of cutting that scene anyway, it slows things down between the alligator wrestling and the discovery of the hidden will. Consider scene 35 dropped.

From the desk of,  
Abed Nadir

\---

Outtakes:

"Take one, action!"

Jeff and Annie come into shot by a corner – but Annie trips. Jeff catches her, laughing. "Whoa, there!"

"Cut. Okay, reset," says Abed. 

Jeff helps Annie upright, and she grins brightly at him. "Thanks, preppy," she says, with a saucy wink.

_Cut to shot two._

"Take two. Action!"

Jeff and Annie come into shot, and drop into a crouch by the corner, paintball guns at the ready. They watch as several legs thunder past, dressed in white protective suits. Jeff moves to go, but then one of the runners comes back.

"Dropped my gun," he says, smirking into the camera as he leans down to grab it.

"Cut, cut."

_Cut to shot three._

"Take three. Action!"

Jeff and Annie come into shot and drop into a crouch by a corner, paintball guns at the ready. They watch as several legs thunder past, dressed in white protective suits. Jeff moves to go, but Annie grabs his forearm – and Jeff yelps. "Ow!"

"Cut, cut. Jeff—"

"I have a bruise!" says Jeff, defensively. Annie rubs the spot that she grabbed.

"Aw, poor baby," she says, smirking at him. He pokes his tongue out at her.

"Reset, and let's go again," says Abed, just as Pierce wanders across the shot with a tray. "Pierce, this is a closed set."

"It's lunchtime, Francis Food Stoppola!"

"That's not how that works, Pierce."

"Bite me!"

_Cut to shot four._

"Take five, action!"

Jeff and Annie come into shot and drop into a crouch by a corner, paintball guns at the ready. They watch as several legs thunder past, dressed in white protective suits. Jeff moves to go, but Annie grabs his bicep. "Wait!" she hisses. Moments later, another person passes. 

"Good call," says Jeff, glancing admiringly down at Annie.

"Gaaaaay," calls Pierce, from offscreen. Jeff glares at him.

"Pierce, I swear to god I will lock you in my goddamn car—"

_Cut to shot five._

"Take seven. Aaand action!"

Jeff and Annie fall into shot. 

"Cut!"

_Cut to shot six._

"Take ten." Abed sounds weary. "Action."

Jeff and Annie come into shot and drop into a crouch by a corner, paintball guns at the ready. They watch as several legs thunder past, dressed in white protective suits. Jeff moves to go, but Annie grabs his bicep. "Wait!" she hisses. Moments later, another person passes. 

"Good call," says Jeff, glancing admiringly down at Annie.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure that's all of them," she replies. "Go!"

They scramble to their feet – but Annie tries to nip past Jeff, and somehow their feet get tangled, and they go down hard, their paintball guns skittering across the floor.

"Cut, cut," says Abed, tiredly. "Okay, everyone take five." The cameraman grumbles, and the shot jiggles as he stands up to stretch his legs, but somehow manages to stay focused on Jeff and Annie.

Annie groans from underneath Jeff. He smirks and mutters something inaudible, burying his nose in her hair. She reaches back and blindly smacks him on the head. Jeff murmurs something else, eliciting a smothered chuckle from Annie. She shifts, and he lifts up obligingly, so that when she rolls over, she ends up cradled in his arms. Jeff grins down at Annie, and her hand strays back to touch the side of his jaw. The conversation is entirely wordless. Neither seems particularly interested in moving. Jeff's gaze flickers from Annie's eyes to her lips and then back. Slowly, he begins to move closer...

"Okay, guys, let's reset and go again," says Abed. Jeff and Annie look up, startled.

"Oh! Yeah, right. The movie," says Jeff. He gets up quickly, and gives Annie a hand up. Their eyes meet and they share an awkward laugh, and then turn and hurry back towards their starting positions.

\---

Script:

[p52/406]

CUT TO: The newly-liberated laser substation. EVERYONE is filing out after the rebel's meeting. ANNIE is packing up her pens and the Orb. JEFF lingers, watching her. ANNIE turns to go.

JEFF: Annie, hold up a sec.

ANNIE looks at him enquiringly as the last few people leave.

JEFF: I know this is a bad time to ask, when the fate of the galaxy hangs in the balance, but… are you really okay?

ANNIE: I'm fine, Jeff. I don't know why people keep asking. Okay, I'm a little tired, but I've been studying hard, and also trying to meld my mind with the Orb so I can power the solar gun. It's a lot of pressure.

JEFF: Well, you did have that nosebleed. That was a bit worrying, right?

ANNIE: It was nothing. It stopped almost straight away.

JEFF: And you kind of had a fit?

ANNIE: I wouldn't really call it a fit…

JEFF: And you turned bright green.

ANNIE: Allergic reaction to the locusts! I got better!

JEFF: I'm just saying… the casual observer might almost think you might be ill or something. Are you?

ANNIE shrugs and shakes her head, but doesn't really answer. JEFF steps closer. He puts his hands on her shoulders. 

JEFF: Annie. You know you can tell me anything, right?

ANNIE sighs, and then squares her shoulders bravely.

ANNIE: It's nothing to worry about, really. I've just been a bit off lately. But I'm fine, really. Hey, have you seen how I can make the Orb

[cont'd on next page]

\---

Production stills:

The whole group in the lunch hall. They are dressed in a variety of costumes, and eating ravenously. Around them, it's a normal school day. A few people are looking at them, but the group remains oblivious.

It looks like there's filming going on in the background, but it's blurry and… is that smoke? In the foreground, Britta, Shirley and Annie sit side by side, arms around each other, grinning for the camera. They are covered in glitter and scraps of paper, and look exhausted but exhilarated. 

Troy and Pierce, thumbs raised for the camera, covered head to toe in purple goo. Only Pierce's head is remarkably clean, but this may be explained by the wig he's got clenched in one hand.

A break in filming, candid shot: Jeff, legs propped up on a chair, arms resting on his knees, phone dangling from one hand. He's staring into space with a slight frown, but it's anyone's guess whether he's posing for the camera or genuinely caught in a moment of contemplation.

Abed, holding up his hands in a square to frame a shot. Definitely posing for the camera. He's wearing jodhpurs. 

\---

Director's commentary:

_Oh, yeah, so this is the scene where Jeff thinks he's figured out what's really going on with Annie._

"So this is why you're so tired all the time? Because you're studying to get into the Sorbonne?!"

Annie looks up in surprise as Jeff stomps into the study room and hurls a brochure on the table. It says 'ÉTUDIER À PARIS' on the cover. She picks it up, and her eyes narrow angrily. "This was in my locker – how did you get it?"

"How could you do that to us? You're breaking up the study group! And in the middle of this crisis!" Jeff leans across the table, getting in Annie's face. "The robot ninjas won't blow themselves up, you know."

_Can you spot the classic movie I'm referencing? Yeah, that's right, it's Gone With The Wind. I felt it particularly suited their characters. Which of course I based on their real-life characters._

Annie stands up and starts throwing her stuff into her backpack, eyes flashing with anger. "How DARE you break into my locker!"

"I had to! Something was wrong, and you wouldn't tell me what. I see why, now! You were ashamed!"

Annie turns to him, brandishing a purple pen. "I am not ashamed of my academic ambitions! And if you ever took the slightest pride in your work, you could aim just as high!"

_I mean, Jeff and Annie's arguments have a tendency to get a bit melodramatic and carried away, with a romantic-slash-sexual undertone. The time when they nearly stripped in the study room? Classic Rhett and Scarlett._

"You can't leave!" Jeff snaps, standing in Annie's way. 

"I can. I am."

"I won't let you!"

"It's not your decision!"

Annie feints one way, and when Jeff moves to block her, dodges the other way past him and makes for the door.

_I saw Jeff do that, once. I knew I had to use it somewhere, and this seemed like the perfect moment. Annie always does know how to turn his own tactics back on him, to devastating effect._

"Annie, wait!" Jeff's voice rises in panic, and he catches her elbow, clamping down hard. Annie pauses, but doesn't look back. "What am I supposed to do – who am I supposed to go to for class notes and homework assignments?"

Annie presses her lips together and shoots him a glare. "Frankly, Jeff? I don't give a darn."

In a twirl of hair, she yanks her arm from his grasp and stalks away.

_Ah, Annie's speciality: the Dramatic Flounce. See the expression on Jeff's face? I'm pretty sure that was his natural reaction. He was really in the moment. Jeff takes a very method approach. I don't think he even remembered it was a movie until I yelled 'cut'._

\---

Outtakes:

Britta is brandishing a bottle with a rag stuffed into it in one hand, and her lighter in the other. "People, we will not submit to this outrage! We CANNOT!"

There is a roar of approval from the students she's rallying in the lunch hall.

"We have to show those alien bastards that WE WON'T TAKE IT LYING DOWN! Everyone, follow me!"

Brandishing the bottle aloft, and unsuccessfully trying to strike a flame with the lighter, Britta leads the group towards the door, followed by the camera – but they come to an abrupt halt, piling into the back of one another. Jeff and Annie are blocking the doorway, in the middle of an argument.

"—screw Paris!" says Annie, hotly. "Do you really think I'd rather have..." She trails off, noticing their audience.

Jeff looks irritably around at the waiting cast and crew. "Do you mind? We're talking here."

"We're FILMING here," says Britta. "And I really nailed it that time, you jag!"

Annie takes the opportunity to stalk off. Jeff's eyes follow her. He looks kind of sad.

\---

Cast interviews:

Shirley, in her sandwich shop. The sign is clearly visible behind her.

"Well, we all knew there was something not right on set. Some of the cast weren't really talking to one another. A Christian woman doesn't name names, but I can say that one was a tall former lawyer and one was a short brunette barely out of high school." Shirley shakes her head disapprovingly. "It was awkward because they had a lot of scenes together. In fact, we were all surprised by how much screentime they were getting." She looks pointedly into the camera. "But offscreen, they were avoiding one another's company. They weren't even arguing! It was almost enough to make you miss the googly eyes," she mutters. "But then Annie got sick - in the movie, I mean... although you wouldn't know it, from how Jeff is behaving. Someone needs to write that boy a reality check." She smiles at the camera. "I'm so glad you asked me to do a talking head this time, Abed," she adds, silkily.

"Yeah," says Abed. "You made it an easy decision." 

Shirley smiles, and then frowns, not sure if that's a compliment or not.

The camera cuts to Britta, in the cafeteria.

"Ugh, he's being so ANNOYING," she grumbles. "I mean, get a life! We all have worries, bills to pay and cats in need of regular steroid injections and what have you. Most of us don't feel the need to steal made-up problems because we're too scared to engage with the real problems of our existence, you know?"

Camera cuts to Troy, sat comfortably in the guts of an exploded alien... something. Creature? Technology? Hard to say – but there is a LOT of purple goo around.

"Well, we all hope those crazy kids will sort it out," he says, vaguely. "I mean, it's kind of distracting from the main plot, you know?" He gestures to the alien... whatever-it-is. "Who wouldn't rather talk about ninja ghosts?"

"It's ninja robots," Abed's voice corrects him. "The ghosts aren't ninjas."

Troy widens his eyes. "But they COULD be." There's a thoughtful pause from behind the camera.

The camera cuts to Annie, sat at the study room table with her hands clasped tightly together.

"No, of course Jeff and I aren't having any problems! Did he say – what did he say?" She glares offscreen, but gets no answer. "Anyway, why would we be having problems, just because of some silly plotline in Abed's movie?" She throws in a hair-toss for good measure. "We both know it's just acting. We're friends, that's all. I'm sure Jeff made that very clear."

The camera cuts to Jeff, in line in the cafeteria. The camera is moving, following him. He glares at it and then at someone offscreen.

"I told you already, Abed, I'm not going to talk about it," he snaps, and turns away. 

\---

Production stills:

A series of vials being filled from a couple of jugs by student crewmembers. One of the jugs contains green liquid and proudly wears a masking tape label that reads 'VIRUS'. The other contains blue liquid and is labelled 'ANTIDOTE'.

Abed, with a laptop, printouts, and a ridiculous number of cardboard coffee cups. He's editing the script. There are screwed up balls of paper everywhere. He has a red pen, and has just put a red line through an entire page of dialog. 

Jeff holds a swooning Annie his arms. Shirley and Britta stand protectively over them, brandishing paintball guns. Abed lies on the floor with the camera, going for the dramatic angle.

Pierce, painted lime green, in a zombie stance, frothing at the mouth. He's reaching for Abed – who is dressed normally and stands behind the camera, clearly not supposed to be part of the scene. Abed looks alarmed.

Troy, Britta, and Jeff, armed with paintball guns, running down a hallway strewn with detritus. Troy is clutching a bulging sack.

\---

Director's commentary:

_I think the lighting for this scene is particularly good. Particularly in Jeff's reaction shot, when he gets the news._

Jeff runs in, brandishing a vial of blue liquid. "We got it! The antidote!"

Shirley is sat beside Annie's hospital bed, holding her hand. Neither of them looks particularly excited at this information. 

_Shirley did a brilliant job here. I debated for a while about having Britta or Troy in the nurse role, play against character expectations, but in the end it just seemed a more natural fit for Shirley. And it was the right decision. She really brought the emotion._

Jeff runs forward and starts to pull at the plastic wrap that seals the vial. "Troy and Britta are distributing it to the infected now. They've trialed it on Pierce, and he's getting better already."

"That's nice," says Shirley, sadly. She and Annie exchange a meaningful glance.

Jeff grabs a plastic glass from the bedside cabinet, and pours some water into it from a jug. "And it's blue raspberry flavor, too," he says, pausing to shake his head. "Don't ask." He goes to pour the contents of the vial into the water, but Shirley's hand gently stops him. He looks up.

_Oh, wait for it..._

"Jeffrey," she says. "Save it for someone who needs it. Annie doesn't have the virus."

Jeff looks from her to Annie. His face is blank. "What? Of course she does. She's sick, isn't she?"

Shirley shakes her head. "Yes, she is. But she got sick before the outbreak." Jeff stares at her. She gets up, despite Annie's weak attempts to hang on to her arm. "You two need to talk," she advises, and leaves.

Jeff looks at Annie. She looks silently back at him. Jeff's voice is husky when he asks: "Paris?"

Annie shakes her head. "Just a daydream," she confesses. "I knew I'd never really go."

_See, perfect lighting. It's all in the eyes. Oh, and now there's a deliberately jarring transition to the engine room, to make you remember that it's not all about these two._

\---

Outtakes:

Troy, dressed in an Action Vest and torn jeans, and artistically covered with dirt and a sheen of sweat, is crouched by a panel, pulling out curling plumes of multicolored wires. Smoke softens the shot, lit by occasional sparks and things randomly going 'bang'.

"The negative neutron flow has to be in here somewhere!" he yells to someone. "What color did you say it was?"

He glances back just as a pair of long legs stalk right through the shot. Troy looks up in surprise.

"Jeff, we're filming here!" he says, with exasperation. 

"Don't care!"

"Dammit, he ruined my take," says Troy. Then he grins, and twitches his eyebrows at the camera. "Go again?" he asks, excitedly. Apparently the novelty hasn't worn off for everyone.

\---

Cast interviews:

Jeff, in the cafeteria. He's not talking. He sits there in silence until the camera cuts away.

Annie, poor quality film, low angle and weird lighting… is it a bar? She's looking at someone and not at the camera. She's holding a bottle of beer in one hand. It's quite possible she's unaware she's being filmed.

"Jeff's being so ODD. Have you noticed?" There's a mumble from the other side of the table. "I don't know what his deal is. I thought we were getting on really well lately. It's not as if anything changed. I mean, there's your movie, but that's just the usual Greendale level of weirdness, right? And I don't know why he refuses to rehearse our scenes! I've learnt all my lines, of course, but it would really help if I could play them off him before we have to film – but no, Jeff's too cool to do rehearsals, or whatever." She waves her hands exasperatedly. "He just blows hot and cold! I mean, all this romance stuff obviously means nothing to him, so why is he making such a big deal about it? It's not fair, when I don't – I'm trying to be—" She cuts herself off with an effort, and frowns down at the table for a long moment. "Is it me?" she asks, finally, in a small voice. "Am I being too needy or something? Because I really thought I was doing better about that sort of thing. Tight, heavy lid," she says, sadly.

There's no response. Annie heaves a sigh, and picks up her beer.

\---

Production stills:

Script meeting. Abed and Troy are having a lively debate, hands raised, speaking over one another. Shirley is making a point that no one is listening to, her eyes raised upwards. Jeff holds his script tight in both hands, mouth set in a grim line.

Annie in a break from filming. She's sitting in a plastic chair in a hallway, holding a bottle of water, elbows resting on knees. She looks sad.

Troy, examining the panel from before. He seems to be concentrating deeply, but it's not clear whether he's acting, or genuinely absorbed in the intricacies of the fake wiring.

\---

Music video:

Set to Aerosmith's _I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing_.

Slo-mo action shots (Britta runs towards the camera, shouting incoherently; Troy, Britta and Jeff move down a corridor one after another, military style; Shirley narrows her eyes and raises a paintball gun; Troy grimaces and throws a device that looks like a cartoon bomb; Britta dives to get through a closing door; Shirley, Troy and Britta are fighting anonymous hordes dressed in white ninja outfits; Jeff and Annie are backed into a corner of a lab by a green-painted bunny) interspersed with b&w shots of happier times (Annie and Jeff in lab coats, smiling, doing science stuff; Pierce wipes goo off his face, hesitates about what to do with it, and then wipes it off onto a smart jacket hanging over a chair; Annie holds up a large bunny with a bow around its neck and kisses it, and then sets it down in a glass chamber with a small box; Jeff picks up his jacket as he talks to Annie, oblivious to the goo on the back of it;). From this edit, it's clear that Troy and Britta are the action heroes and Jeff and Annie have the emotional plotline.

The video finishes and zooms out to show that we've been watching a screen within the screen, in the college's editing suite. Abed presses his hand to the picture and collapses despairingly, face down. He thumps the desk dramatically with his fist, and groans. "It's so corny!"

\---

Script:

[p249/312]

ANNIE is lying in a bed in the deserted HOSPITAL WING. It's obvious that this is THE END for her. JEFF is sat in a chair at her side. He won't meet her eyes. OUTSIDE, the burning ruins of the SPACESHIP are just visible.

JEFF, with false brightness, halfway through a sentence: …and apparently they're lifting the quarantine now! We'll all be able to get out of here soon, thank god – I've not changed my shirt in two days, and I think it's about to go out of fashion.

ANNIE: That's great…

She trails off, coughing weakly. JEFF says nothing.

ANNIE: Jeff, will you do me a favor when you get out?

JEFF: You can do it yourself—

ANNIE: No, I can't. Will you find my parents? I'm pretty sure they'll have escaped the ghost army, it was mostly confined to the area around Parkville, and they're south of there. Find them, and tell them I loved them?

JEFF gets up and starts pacing, agitatedly.

JEFF: Annie, would you do ME a favor and stop using the past tense? It's not – you can't—

ANNIE, with a sudden burst of energy: Promise me!

ANNIE starts coughing again. JEFF hurries back to her side.

JEFF: I promise, I promise! Here, drink this.

He holds up a glass of water, but ANNIE shakes her head. She is struggling to breathe.

ANNIE: I don't… want it… thank you. Jeff… you need to… stop worrying about me. 

JEFF sits down heavily in the chair again. ANNIE reaches out, and he grabs her hand, but still won't look at her.

JEFF: No! I don't. I really don't.

ANNIE: Pretending nothing's wrong… doesn't actually work, you know. Eventually reality catches up with you. 

JEFF: I dunno – I'm getting pretty good at it. I've had plenty of practice.

ANNIE shakes her head and smiles fondly at him. She's fading fast. He finally looks at her.

JEFF: I mean, what else am I supposed to do?

[cont'd on next page]

\---

Production stills:

B&W still from Annie's death scene. Annie's eyes are closed; she looks peaceful. Jeff is clasping one of her hands in both of his, head bowed. He's angled his face away from the camera's prying eye.

\---

Outtakes:

"And, cut! That's a take. Good call on the improv, Jeff. Great work, people." There's an awkward pause when Jeff doesn't lift his head. He's breathing pretty hard. "Jeff, we're done now."

Annie opens her eyes, returning from the 'dead', and looks at Jeff. "Jeff?" she whispers. She reaches out tentatively to touch his shoulder, and he gives a full-body flinch, but doesn't look up. Annie looks beyond him, and her eyes narrow when she spots the camera still focused on them. She looks off to the left. "Give us a minute, Abed," she says, firmly.

"But for the DVD extras—"

"Out. Now."

The camera hesitates, and then turns and follows the crew out, the door clicking shut behind them. There is a brief, muttered conversation, and then the camera turns back around to peer through the small, wired safety glass window, taking a giddy moment to find focus again. Garrett's voice whines about visibility, and Pavel mutters about sound. "No, no, this is perfect," says Abed. "Keep rolling."

In the room, Annie is watching Jeff closely, and Jeff is holding himself very still. As the camera watches, he shivers. Annie says something at last, too quietly for the microphones to pick up through the door, but whatever it is, it has a galvanizing effect on Jeff. He – well, there's no other word for it: he pounces. In an instant, he's on his feet, and hauling Annie up from the bed, into his arms, and kissing her desperately. The sound of his chair falling to the floor is audible through the door.

Abed gives a satisfied hum. 

Annie's arms twine around Jeff's neck, and he pulls her closer still, tightening his embrace like he's never going to let go. One of Annie's hands slides into his hair, and then he's leaning forward, one knee on the bed now, pressing her back. His hand closes around a handful of blanket, and yanks it out from between them.

"Okay, that's a wrap," says Abed, calmly, and his hand blocks the lens. There's a noise of protest, but it's cut off as, with a firm click, the screen goes black.

\---

Production stills:

Cheering students/extras, let by Britta, look up into the skies during the 'spaceship explosion' scene.

Troy gives a hand-up to a dazed-looking Pierce (who is no longer green). Shirley stands behind him, holding a giant syringe that's clearly meant for veterinary use. She gives Pierce a thoughtful look, and taps the syringe on her palm.

Jeff and Annie, hand in hand, walk out of the library and squint into the bright sunlight. They have the confused, sleep-deprived, unbelieving-of-their-luck look of tornado survivors or newlyweds.

Abed, fast asleep on one of the study room couches. Someone has thrown a blanket over him.

\---

Production notes:

SENT: Weds 11/10/2012 11:12  
FROM: abed.nadir@greendale.edu  
TO: jeffrey.winger@greendale.edu; annie.edison@greendale.edu  
SUBJECT: Renegotiation

Jeff, Annie.

Would you reconsider filming scene 35 now, in the light of the recent developments in your relationship? I think I could work it back into the script.

From the desk of,  
Abed Nadir

 

SENT: Weds 11/10/2012 11:34  
FROM: jeffrey.winger@greendale.edu;  
TO: annie.edison@greendale.edu; abed.nadir@greendale.edu  
SUBJECT: RE: Renegotiation

Hell no. When I scene 35 Annie, that's not for the cameras.

\- Jeff.

 

SENT: Weds 11/10/2012 12:03  
FROM: annie.edison@greendale.edu;  
TO: abed.nadir@greendale.edu; jeffrey.winger@greendale.edu;  
SUBJECT: RE: RE: Renegotiation

Jeff, would you please stop discussing our scene 35 life over email? Abed, stop discussing it AT ALL. Thank you.

Ax

\---

Outtakes:

The camera creeps up to the Lexus. Its windows are steamy, and there's a murmur of satisfaction from behind the camera. "Oh, this is gonna be perfect," says Abed. "Focus on that one window, Garrett."

The camera moves in obediently, the window framed in its lens, and then waits. There is shadowy movement beyond. What's going on in there? Is that a hand...?

Suddenly, horribly, Pierce's face is pressed against the window, mouth wide, gasping like a landed fish. The camera jolts as everyone jumps back. "THIS IS NOTHING LIKE TITANIC!" shrieks Garrett.

"Oh, shit!" comes Jeff's voice. The camera turns quickly to see that he and Annie are walking through the parking lot towards them, Jeff's arm around Annie's waist. Without releasing Annie, Jeff reaches for his keys and aims them at the car. It beeps as the lock releases. 

There's the sound of a car door opening, and Pierce gasping, "Aiiiiiiiiiiiir!"

Annie looks up at Jeff and smacks his chest lightly with the back of her hand. "You didn't even leave a window cracked? Jeff!"

Jeff shrugs, and smirks down at her. "Oops?"

\---

Production stills:

The study group, surrounded by the cast and crew. Abed kneels in front again, the clapperboard reading 'THE END'. Left to right, behind him:  
\- Jeff, wrapped around Annie, backpack-style;  
\- Shirley, holding a cake decorated with blue and pink icing balloons. It reads: 'IT'S A WRAP!';  
\- Pierce, arms folded sulkily;  
\- Troy and Britta, doing mirrored strongmen poses;

All of them are smiling broadly at the camera. Except for Pierce.


End file.
